


Under the watching eyes

by sadreamer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: Български език
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao губи облог. Време е да понесе последствията.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the watching eyes

Tао се притисна към Сехун, чувствителното му обоняние, долавяйки острата миризма на човешка пот и евтин алкохол, без съмнение идващ от мъжа, който стоеше на няколко крачки пред тях и от време им хвърляше дълги, пресметливи погледи, дебелите му устни извити в мазна усмивка. Тао потрепери, черните му, копринени уши схлупени надолу, опашката му мятайки се във въздуха зад него.

Все още се виждаха единични празни места, но след спирка, две, това щеше да се промени. Двете котки бяха заели що годе прикрита позиция в дъното на влака, гърбовете им пристисна към стъклото отзад. 

– Какво има? - попита го Сехун и какво нахалство имаше само тази улична котка. - Нещо те притеснява?

– Ти как мислиш? - изсъска му в отговор Тао и в следващия миг от устните му се изплъзна тихо, жално мяукане, когато малкия вибратор, който му бе вкарал Сехун, изведнъж оживя, започвайки да вибрира точно върху простата му. Коленете му омекнаха и черната котка трябваше да се хване за гаджето си, криейки зачервеното си лице от другите пасажери - и най-вече от онзи гнусен мъж. – С-Сехун…

– Тао? - попита привидно разтревожено Сехун, но устните му вече бяха извити в дяволита усмивка, която прерасна в хищническа гримаса, когато другата котка надигна главата си нагоре, зачервените от възбуда високи скули и премрежените очи ясно видими. - Лошо ли ти е?

– Да не го правим. - примоли се Тао и гласът му, лишен от обичайната си острота, разкриващ необичаната слабост на собственика си, почти пречупи Сехун. - Да слезем на следващата спирка и ще ти направя спирка в първата тоалетна, която видим. Обещавам.

Ключовата дума бе почти.

Сехун се забавляваше прекалено много, за да остави нещата просто така. Колкото и съблазнителна да бе мисълта за тези малки, сърцевидни устни обвити около члена му.

Тао бе загубил облога. И сега трябваше да понесе последствията от това.

– Но, Тао. - започна Сехун, натискайки копчето за вибрацията отново и Тао ахна, скривайки лицето в тениската на бялата котка, бедрата му, започвайки да треперят. - Та ние туко що се качихме.

– М-мразя те.

Сехун натисна следващата, по-силна вибрация и Тао измяука - секси, нуждаещ се звук, който втвърди члена на Сехун за части от секундата - и дългата му изящна опашка се уви около китката му, опитвайки се да го спре.

– Сигурен ли си? - Сехун се наведе и прошепна думите срещу ухото на Тао, острите му предни зъби, забивайки се леко в най-тънката част, достатъчно силно за да пуснат кръв и усети как членът на другата котка трепна , стонът, който издаде, заглушен в материята на тениската му. - Аз съм на друго мнение. Мисля, че ти харесва. Мисля, че обичаш да бъдеш лошо коте, нали така, Тао?

Тао поклати глава яростно, ноктите му забивайки се в голата кожа на Сехун, но алабатросавата улична котка не им обърна внимание, опашката и мятайки се развълнувано напред-назад.

– Мисля, че искаш да те изчукам точно тук, пред всички.

– Н-не е вярно! 

– Не е ли?- усмихна се Сехун и обви свободната си ръка, около основата на опашката на Тао, прокарвайки пръстите си нагоре-надолу по една от най-чувствителната част на кожата.. – Искаш ли да повториш това?

Коленете на Тао се свиха и той измяука, тънка нишка от слюнка стичайки се, от единия край на устата му. Умът му крещеше, че това не е правилно, но тялото му не се интересуваше от морални принципи.. Кракът на Сехун се пъхна между бедрата му и Тао отърка безсрамно ерекцията си в него, чувствайки колко мокро беше вече бельото му. Вибратора в него не спираше да напада простата му, отново и отново, усещането достатъчно силно, за да може удоволствието да спре дъха му, но не и достатъчно, за да свърши.

Тао измяука, с всяка изминала секунда, губейки връзка с човешката си половина все повече, оставайки само примитивната, животинска нужда да се съвкупява. 

– Обзалагам, се че дупката ти вече иска нещо повече, нали? - продължи да шепти Сехун, погледът му случайно засичайки се с мъжа, който не бе спрял да ги зяпа похотливо. Очите на котката се свиха предупредително, показвайки острите си, кучешки зъби. Мъжът разбра посланието и явно реши, че не си заслужава риска, защото се отдалечи напред, бутайки се между другите правостоящи хора, оставяйки Тао и Сехун сами най-отзад.

Новопридобитото им уединението им обаче не трая дълго, защото почти веднага след оттеглянето на възрастния воайор, влака спря на следващата спирка, която бе в един от най-оживените квартали на Сеул.. Във влака започнаха да прииждат хора и Тао се притисна към Сехун, не оставяйки и милиметър разстояние между телата им, усещайки чуждите присъствия до себе си, заедно с внезапния, неприятен полъх от смесени парфюми. Сехун милостиво спря вибратора и Тао се отпусна леко, все още болезнено твърд

– Трябва да дойдеш! Няма да е същото без теб.

– Не че не искам, но знаеш каква е майка ми. Няма да ми позволи да остана до късно през седмицата..

– Защо не пробваш да и замажеш очите с нещо? Домакинска работа или оценка, знам ли.

– Тези номера не минават пред нея.

Сехун хвърли бърз поглед към двете ученички, които стояха до тях, ушите помръдвайки напред-назад, хващайки откъси и от други разговори. Беше опасно да продължават, твърде много любопитни очи, които можеха да попаднат на тях, но и не му се искаше да спира.

Обожаваше моментите, когато Тао се разпадаше в ръцете му.

Огледа се бързо, уверявайки се че никой не гледа към тях - отдавна бяха минали времената, когато свободно разхождащи те се хибриди бяха необичайни гледка, но човек никога не можеше да е сигурен - и обви ръцете си около кръста на Тао невинно, подпирайки брадичката си на рамото му.

И пусна вибрацията, скривайки устройството в отворената си длан пристисната към най долната част на гърба на черната котка.

– Сехун! - измяука възмутено Тао, ноктите му вече оставяйки кървави следи по млечнобялата кожа на Сехун. През изминалите две минути бе успял да си върне донякъде контрола върху отслабеното си от похот тяло, но с натискането на един единствен бутон Сехун го върна в начална позиция. Тао пристъпи встрани, прехвърляйки тежестта си на другия край и с това си движение размърда и вибратора. Сякаш го удари ток. Захапа долната си устна почти до кръв, давайки рязко бедрата си напред, търсейки триене. Опашката му започна да се вие напред назад, удряйки без да иска една от ученичките и карайки да я издаде изненадан вик, хвърляйки възмутен поглед към хибрида.

Сехун и се усмихна извинително - давайки нарочно белите си уши назад - и момичето се изчерви, обръщайки се отново към приятелката си, навеждайки се напред за да и прошепне нещо.

– Спри. - примоли се заглушено Тао, въпреки че спираше да търка члена си върху покритото с деним бедро на Сехун. - М-моля.

Беше толкова близо и мисълта,че свърши на публично място едновременно го ужасяваше и възбуждаше, карайки главата му да се върти.

– Шшт. Всичко е наред. - прошепна Сехун, плъзвайки небрежно ръката си към основата на опашката на Тао отново. - Можеш да се пуснеш. Аз съм тук.

При първия допир на дългите пръсти върху това толкова чувствително място, Тао извика, изпразвайки се в боксерките си. Тялото му се отпусна напълно върху Сехун, но слава Богу бялата котка достатъчно силна, за да ги задържи прави, без да залитнат към някой от другите пасажери.

Сехун погали нежно Тао между ушите му и милостиво наистина копчето за изключване на вибратора, плъзвайки дистанционното в задния джоб на марковите дънки на гаджето си, което трепереше в прегръдката му, дишайки тежко върху врата му.

– Добре ли си? - попита Сехун след малко, надигайки брадичката на Тао към себе си.

– Ти как мислиш? - изсъска той, искрите на гнева му проблясвайки в красивите, овални очи. - Какво, по дяволите, си мислиш, че правиш? С толкова много хора! Мож-

Сехун се усмихна самодоволно и притисна устните си към тези на Тао, прекъсвайки маратона от яростни думи, които несъмнено го чакаше.

Обичаше залозите с Тао.


End file.
